The Gods
There are three central gods that look over the world that Norcrest resides in, and these gods are represented in one way or another throughout all cultures. All smaller and abstract religions, while all different and unique, all have ties to the main idea of what the main gods are to be, even if their own twists are displayed upon them. Religion is an important part of Norcrest and it is not often you will find someone who does not believe in the gods. Many of the common folk are highly religious people, what with the countless churches that are in the nation. The Gods The Weaver The Weaver, and maybe on the rare occasion the Thread Spinner, is not well known. Throughout history, their name is rarely discussed between common folk, and even well-read nobility. They are the God of the Thread, which in many scripts is mentioned to be the most secure and powerful material of the ethereal planes. Weaving destinies and playing with the strings of fate is their purpose, and they do not mettle with the personal affairs of mortals. They are described without gender, perhaps because it has been fought upon so many times before, or because they simply have none. Tall and skinny, they are often represented with straw-colored hair and with a blindfold stretched over their eyes. It is said that the Weaver has many faces and that they have no face at all, but regardless of that, eyes are usually drawn on the blindfold to represent they see all that has been and all that is to be. It is immensely rare you find any sort of following to the weaver, firstly because they are not well known and secondly because such little is known about them on the mortal plane... Though, from what is known, those who find themselves often at the hands of chance and luck will pray for the threads to find them a safer path. The Moon Mother The Moon Mother, the Lady of the Stars, the Night Bearer... She has many names, and most of the time it differs, but one fact remains the same and that she is a woman of the night. The Moon Mother is the Goddess of water, magic, and maternity still and calm one moment and then powerful and unyielding the next. She is described as a round female appearing entity with dark ebony skin and flowing white hair. Stars dance upon her body, across her cheeks, down her shoulders, and even up her back. In these stars are vague etchings of runes and sigils, meant to represent some of the symbols you may make out in the night sky. Finally, it is said that inside her eyes is the moon, for she is always watching over you when day falls to night. She represents many things, some good and bad depending on who you are asking, but one of the biggest things known about her is that she is the Mother of those born not human. The Church of Ever Burning Fire will scorn her name for creating abominations, while the beastial folk will pray to her for their livelihood. As equally known as the Dawn Breaker, but far less accepted. Whether you see her as an enemy or as a guiding light, she is known to most. The Dawn Breaker The Dawn Breaker, the Father of Fire, the Saviour of the Sun, our God... He too has many names and variations, but they are all held to a high, high standard. He is the most well known and well beloved of all the gods, being held on a pedestal of light and justice. A warrior he is the spirit of fire, not only does he represent the fire of the sun that burns brightly to keep our days lit and our crops well nourished, but he also details the fire of passion that is set in every man's heart. He is depicted as a strong, muscular man that was built for battle. In artwork he is often drawn with an array of scars that adorn his arms and hands, to show that he is like the average man and is a hard worker. He is covered in dark ink tattoos that scrawl his hardships onto the flesh of his back. His eyes burn a brilliant gold, brighter than any fire, and his hair is dark colored. Most people, and in the eyes of the King of Norcrest, all people, believe and follow in the Church of Ever Burning Fire. In the Church, he is revered as the only God or as the only good God. They believe the world was blighted by the other gods and other creatures. Humans are the only pure race in the eyes of t his church and the rest is an abomination. The Dawn Breaker is their savior and their protector. Many older scripts and books written of the Dawn Breaker in the past were burned and there is a lot of skewed or varied versions of this god who has been molded to the Church that considers themselves The Light. Religions Major Religions * The Clerics * The Woven * The Divine Mother Minor Religions * ??? Extra Facts Common Practices * Common Phrases * "By the Divine!" ** Originated from the Moon Mother's followers, but is now used in wide practice. * "May your path remain woven." * "I hope her moon lights your path!" * "May the sun forever burn in your favor."